PHF:LA Rangers squad predictions
This thread speculates on who the members of The LA Rangers will be, one month before their announcement. ---- Date Created: 03.09.2004 @09:26 GMT just made a simple poll to see what everyone else is thinking. put the top 10 most obvious and a "fill your own" spot. my personal choices: # Ellipses (obvious) # Haze (obvious PR move) # Singularity (she just left her team, what a coincidence) # Quasar (heard she was having issues in her team, idk if that's true though) # Rune (only not terrible Ward imo) # Glowworm (being sponsored by Papa Flame was a PURE COINCIDENCE uh huh) (yes it's going to be a 6 man team) lokee ---- @lokee wait theres 6 peple in the rangers? i thought there was always 5 jetblacksole ---- @jetblacksole I know what you mean. it surprised me when I first heard it too... But I have insider knowledge that @lokee is correct. P.S. You might want to get your feet checked. 8pixel ---- @8pixel Always early, I see. Isn't it like 5am in LA? Go to sleep already xD I voted too btw :3 hotpinkFury ---- @hotpinkFury I haven't voted yet. I just want to see how wrong everyone is. P.S. Sleep is for the weaaak 8pixel ---- @8pixel can u cut it with ur tough guy routing pixel nobody cares about your "insdider info" or whatever ur always wrong anyways so jst shut up alreadyy barnaclelad ---- @8pixel how about you put your money where your mouth is? $50 says your wrong again potatoSASAsalad ---- @potatoSASAsalad Interesting offer, but I'll have to refuse. Money is tight right now and I can't afford to throw it around on stupid bets. 8pixel ---- @8pixel i knew you'd chicken out. you'd only be worried about FREE MONEY if you weren't sure you were right! potatoSASAsalad ---- @potatoSASAsalad PM me. I'm interested popolio ---- @potatoSASAsalad @popolio betting pool? I'll join :) hotpinkFury ---- @8pixel @potatoSASAsalad @popolio @hotpinkFury ur all fken STUPID WASTINg your money like this barnaclelad ---- @barnaclelad Don't lump me in with THEM. 8pixel ---- @8pixel you broke rule 4. don't @ barnaclelad xD hotpinkFury ---- From there, the thread expands to various theories explaining their choices. Here are the highlights: * Ellipses will become team leader * Haze will join (because Ellipses will join) * Quasar will split off from the Anaheim Travellers and join * Singularity left her old team to join the LA Rangers (discredited by @realSINGULARITY herself) * Cascade has a small cult following * One one person voted for The Entomologist as a joke The top six choices were the following: # Ellipses # Glowworm # Star Gazer # Haze # Valor # Paragon A new thread was created for the final results: ---- Hey guys, lokee here. Archived the old thread because it was getting too long. Here's PARAHUMAN 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO. The results are in and here's what we've got: # Ellipses (duh) # Glowworm # Star Gazer # Haze # Valor # Paragon # Quasar # Sage # Phoenix # Rune # Singularity # Cascade # Shaman # Curveball # Bone (Who?) # The Entomologist That's it, I think. Discuss. lokee ----The thread derailed pretty quickly and as soon as the announcement of the official roster was made, a ''certain someone ''was furious. Category:PHF Threads